Love you, Manager
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dan Nozomi sebelum menikah? Hinata datang karena mendengar berita tentang kematian Shion, tunangan Naruto. Eli serta kedua orang tua Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan kedatangan Hinata dan Hiashi Hyuuga. Warn: Inside/ Lemon di Chapter 2/ Lemon Hancur o)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Masashi Kismoto.

Love Live: Kimino Sakurako

Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi

Genre: Romance

Rate: M for Adult Theme!

Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Lime or Lemon? Sequel Manager-san.

.

.

Love You, Manager!

.

.

 **A/N:** Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf dengan Fans dari Hinata serta para NHL. Saya menggunakan Hinata RTN yang sangat terobsesi terhadap Naruto, namun semua usahanya tidak berhasil karena Naruto sudah bertunangan dengan Shion. Dan ini konflik yang sebenarnya dari Naruto dan Nozomi sebelum dan sesudah mereka menikah. Enjoy it!

* * *

" _Ayo bereskan semua barangmu, Nozomi. Kushina sudah menunggumu di mansion Namikaze!"_ Nozomi masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato tadi. Ia sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sebuah gaun berwarna ungu yang membuatnya terlihat anggun, lalu rambut ungunya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Gadis itu berada di dalam mobil bersama Naruto, Eli, serta Minato yang berada di depan—supir.

"Ayah, apa tidak terlalu cepat kita berdua menikah? Aku dan Nozomi baru beberapa bulan bertemu." ujar Naruto yang berada disamping Nozomi. Pemuda itu sangat gugup ketika ayahnya tahu hubungannya dengan Nozomi.

Minato tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia pun menjawab, "tidak. lagipula, kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk membina rumah tangga. Apalagi tunanganmu sudah tiada, apa kamu terus saja memikirkan Shion?" Naruto menunduk sedih akan perkataan ayahnya. "Kau tahu Naruto. Takdir itu tidak bisa dilihat ataupun diraba. Kita jalani saja semua takdir yang ada, benarkan itu Nozomi?" Nozomi sendiri hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Nozomi memegang tangan besar milik Naruto. "Naruto… apa yang kau rasakan saat berada didekatku?" Eli dan Minato tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Nozomi. "Ke-kenapa kalian tertawa? A-apanya yang lucu sih?" gerutu Nozomi menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan menggoda Nozomi lagi." Ujar Naruto membuat Minato dan Eli diam. "Entahlah… Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku gugup didekat seorang gadis cantik." Nozomi kembali menunduk malu dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Gadis itu terus saja menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Memang kenapa?"

Nozomi menggeleng pelan, lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, serta tangan miliknya yang lain memeluk pinggang pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Lagipula, ini yang pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan seorang lelaki."

Naruto mengulas senyum hangatnya. Lalu mengelus rambut ungu milik Nozomi dengan lembut. "Aku tidak percaya kalau ini yang pertama kalinya bagimu… atau—"

"Aku berani bersumpah Naruto." Nozomi menarik kepalanya dari dekapan Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Hmmph!" Bibir Nozomi terkunci oleh bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tubuh Nozomi kedalam dekapannya. Nozomi sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, gadis itu mulai merasa nyama didalam dekapan Naruto.

Eli yang berada didepan hanya bisa menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya. Sementara Minato hanya tertawa halus melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut. "Kalian berdua bisa saja mengalahkan kemesraanku dengan Kushina."

Nozomi menarik wajahnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain. _"Uhh, kenapa bisa begini?"_ batin Nozomi malu akan teguran dari Minato.

"Ayah, kau merusak kegiatanku saja." Gerutu Naruto, ia pun menarik kembali tubuh Nozomi kedalam pelukannya. "Rumah masih jauh, kau bisa tidur bersandar dipundakku." Nozomi mengangguk lalu menutup matanya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

.

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian. Naruto beserta yang lainnya sampai di Mansion milik keluarga Namikaze. Namun, ada pemandangan yang janggal dikediaman tersebut. Sebuah mobil Limusin berwarna putih dengan lambang sebuah Clan disana. Naruto yang berada didalam mobil hanya bisa menatap dengan dahi yang sudah mengkerut. _"Itu… bukannya milik keluarga Hyuuga. Kenapa mereka berada disini?"_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Nozomi, bangun. Kita sudah sampai…"

"Engghh… Tunggu lima… me…nit…" dengkuran kecil kembali terdengar dari Nozomi.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Nozomi dengan lembut. "Bangunlah… Kau mau ibu menunggu di dalam rumah? Atau kau mau aku melakukan hal ini disini?" ujar Naruto, kemudian tangan Naruto meremas dada besar Nozomi dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu mendesah lirih.

"Ba…Baik, aku bangun…" Nozomi menepis tangan Naruto, kemudian mengusap kedua matanya. "Lebih baik kau keluar dulu. Aku akan berdandan sebentar."

"Naruto!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Orang itu mempunyai ciri; kulit putih, rambut berwarna indigo, dan mata lavender miliknya. Dia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Anak dari pengusaha kaya Hyuuga Hiashi. "Aku merindukanmu…" ujar gadis itu yang masih memeluk erat Naruto.

Minato serta Eli yang berada didepan pintu hanya bisa diam. "Eli… malam-malam begini, kenapa ada keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Minato yang sedikit heran dengan kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak tahu paman. Kalau untuk berkunjung sih… tidak mungkin." Minato mengangguk akan jawaban dari sang keponakan. "Tapi, Naruto tidak akan mengubah jalan fikirannya itu. Aku bisa melihat dari mata biru Naruto."

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua masih berpelukan layaknya seorang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Namun, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar serta dingin kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin kepada Hinata. "Dan, apa maksudmu memelukku disini, hm?"

Hinata menarik wajahnya dari dada Naruto, gadis itu memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku merindukanmu…" wajah Hinata mulai mendekat ke wajah Naruto.

Decihan keluar dari mulut Naruto, pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja... aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

Perlu diketahui, Hyuuga Hinata sangat terobsesi terhadap Naruto. Pertama kali mereka bertemu saat pesta yang di adakan oleh keluarga Uchiha, pesta pernikahan antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno. Saat itu, Naruto datang bersama Shion yang masih menjadi sahabatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra dibandingkan dengan pasangan yang menikah saat itu.

Hinata sendiri sangat kagum dengan Naruto, namun ia tidak suka jika ada yang mendekati Naruto. Shion sendiri sudah tahu kalau kalau Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, jadi ia serta keluarganya sepakat untuk menjodohkannya dengan Naruto dalam ikatan yang bernama Tunangan.

Hinata menggeram marah didalam kamarnya saat itu setelah mendengar kalau pria incarannya telah meresmikan status tunangan. Ia tahu kalau itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, namun masih ada cara licik lainnya yang digunakan oleh Hinata untuk merenggangkan hubungan Naruto dan Shion.

Naruto sekarang tahu akan semua perbuatan licik dari Hinata. Itu semua Shion sendiri yang memberitahukannya.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" lagi-lagi Hinata menggunakan nada sensual miliknya untuk menggoda Naruto. "Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Shion? Kalau masih belum bisa melupakannya, biar aku yang membantumu untuk melupakan gadis itu."

"Naruto? Kenapa kamu masih berada disitu? Dan juga… siapa dia?" Nozomi sekarang sudah keluar dari mobil milik Minato. Ia berada disisi lain mobil tersebut, gadis itu memandang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ah, kau Nozomi Toujou itu ya? Salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku anak dari pengusaha Hyuuga terkenal itu." Ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya, ia pun memeluk lengan Naruto. "Aku adalah pacar Naruto."

"Hinata. Kau jangan mengada-ada. Aku tidak…" Naruto membantah akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Ia menarik lengannya dari dekapan Hinata.

"Naruto… benarkah dia pacarmu?"

"Tidak Nozomi. Dia bukan pacarku! Aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

"Dasar! Kau tidak mau mengakuinya, bukan? Kau malu ya?"

Naruto menggeram marah mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan. Ia pun berjalan menuju Nozomi yang berada disisi lain mobil itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam, Nozomi. Ikutlah bersamaku!" Naruto menarik tangan Nozomi dengan lembut untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam Mansion Namikaze. Sementara Hinata hanya mendecih kesal. Padahal sudah sedikit lagi ia mendapatkan Naruto setelah Shion tewas dalam kecelakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, didalam Mansion tersebut. Kushina Namikaze, sedang berbincang dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata Hyuuga. Kushina sendiri tersenyum kikuk saat dia mendengar Hiashi yang terus berbicara.

"Jadi, apa anda akan menerima rencana perjodohan ini, Kushina- _san_?"

Kushina terlihat berfikir dengan perkataan Hiashi. Menjodohkan anak semata wayangnya. Lagi. Kalau Naruto dan Shion memang dari dulu sudah dekat. "Emm, sepertinya semua keputusan ada di Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan ini seenaknya."

"Ibu, aku pulang!" seru Naruto sambil membawa Nozomi masuk kedalam rumah.

Wajah Kushina bersinar saat mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya telah kembali ke rumah besar tersebut. "Selamat datang, Naruto. Minato dan Eli kemana? Mereka tidak bersamamu?"

"Kami disini, Kushina. Ada apa mencari kami?" balas Minato yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Pria paruh baya itu masuk bersama Eli dan Hinata. "Oh, Hiashi. Lama tidak bertemu." ujar Minato dengan senyum yang… dipaksakan.

"Minato. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh ya, perkenalkan anakku. Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hiashi, pria itu berdiri, kemudian menjabat tangan Minato.

"Ayah, aku akan mengantar Nozomi ke kamar Eli terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto datar, ia kemudian pergi menggandeng Nozomi menuju kamar Eli. "Ayo, Nozomi." Nozomi mengangguk paham lalu mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju lantai dua. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan para orang tua serta Eli dan Hinata yang masih berbincang disana.

"Naruto…"

Pemuda itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nozomi. "Ada apa? Kamu mau menanyakan hal tadi?" Nozomi mengangguk sembari menunduk sedih. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, lalu memegang dagu Nozomi. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Aku sendiri tidak mau menikah dengan Hinata. Dia hampir merusak hubunganku dengan Shion dulu." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Nozomi. "Kita akan ke kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" wajah Nozomi tiba-tiba memerah saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Ka-kau tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. Nozomi sendiri menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum masalah ini selesai." Balas Naruto sambil mengusap kepala ungu milik Nozomi, ia kembali membenturkan bibirnya di kening gadis itu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Nozomi. Kau adalah yang terakhir di kehidupanku." Dari kejauhan, Hinata sedang bersembunyi disekitar tangga. Ia menguping pembicaraan Naruto dengan Nozomi. "Kau yang menguping. Keluarlah! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu menjadi Stalker."

Hinata keluar dengan seringai sinis miliknya. "Naruto… Untuk apa kau mencintai wanita seperti itu? Kau kan bisa memilikiku sebagai pengganti Shion."

"Lalu, apa untungnya buatku mencintai orang yang selalu terobsesi seperti dirimu?" Hinata diam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto. "Nozomi, lebih baik kamu masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu." Setelah pintu kamar Naruto tertutup, ia menatap Hinata yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Baik, kita ke ruang tamu, dan selesaikan masalah ini." Dengan terpaksa, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu bersama gadis itu. "Jangan berharap banyak denganku, Hinata."

"Berharap apa Naruto? Aku hanya berharap kalau kau ada disisiku." Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu mencueki Hinata yang sedang berbicara. "Hey, aku berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kau malah pergi!?"

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan turun dari lantai dua. Ia bisa melihat kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di sofa panjang serta ada Hiashi Hyuuga yang duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Jangan lupa dengan Elis, sepupunya dari Rusia serta sahabat Nozomi. "Tuan Hyuuga. Saya tahu anda kemari dalam rangka apa. Namun, saya minta maaf." Hiashi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya lebih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto!?" kali ini Hinata bertanya dengan meninggikan nadanya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi!?"

"Dengar. Hinata, kau dari dulu mengincarku untuk menjadi Suamimu, namun saat itu Shion sudah menjadi tunanganku. Lalu, setelah Shion tiada, kau kembali lagi menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendampingku…." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk menjernihkan fikirannya. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Hinata yang sekarang ini. "… Hinata, kau yang dulu gadis pemalu. Namun sekarang…"

Hinata terdiam sembari menunduk. "…Aku memang menginginkanmu Naruto, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Namun, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan Hinata! Kau harus tahu itu." Balas Naruto tidak kalah sengit. "Tuan Hiashi. Saya minta maaf dengan kelakuan saya kepada putri anda."

"Tidak masalah Naruto, aku juga tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan Hiashi. Saya juga sudah menemukan wanita pengganti Shion, dan saya akan bertanggung jawab akan gadis yang juga teman dari Eli. Permisi!" ujar Naruto dengan sopan kepada Hiashi. Ia pun pergi dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mendecih kesal dengan rencananya yang gagal. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju mobil milik keluarganya. Sementara Hiashi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk akan kelakuan anak pertamanya itu. "Anak itu. Dia terlalu dimanja olehku, aku minta maaf, Kushina dan Minato."

Minato tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah menatap Hiashi. "Tak masalah. Aku memakluminya, Hiashi."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu, Kushina, Minato." Ujar Hiashi berpamitan dengan keluarga Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, dikamar Naruto. Nozomi sedang duduk di atas kasur yang berukuran King Size milik Naruto. Gadis itu tahu kalau Naruto sangat kaya, ia mendengar semuanya dari Eli. "Sepertinya akan ada banyak aturan jika menjadi orang kaya."

"Ya, sesuai dengan pemikiranmu, Nozomi."

Nozomi terkejut saat mendengar suara lelaki. "Naruto!?" ia pun berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Masalahmu selesai, bukan?" laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Nozomi.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, lalu menatap Nozomi dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Nozomi. "Masalahku sudah selesai, dan kita akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Wajah Nozomi memerah, setitik air mata keluar dari _iris Jade_ milik gadis itu. "Ya, kita akan menikah…"

"Menikah, ya?" secara tiba-tiba, Naruto mengangkat Nozomi kemudian ia membawanya ke kasur yang menjadi tempatnya tidur. "Sebelum menikah, aku ingin kau hamil terlebih dahulu…" ujar Naruto dengan seringai rubah khas miliknya.

"Eh? A-apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia lalu membuka pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya. "Tidak." Wajah Nozomi kembali memerah, namun lebih pekat dari saat ia dikecup Naruto. " _Selamat makan!_ "

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hm, sinetron. /dor.

Yah, saya Cuma bisa genre Humor/Romance. Maaf, kalau tidak puas. Lemonnya akan saya buat di Chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Untuk Fict lain, saya masih lanjut kok tenang saja. Namun, masih lama. Terus, kalau Fict ini akan saya buat menjadi TwoShot! Dengan chapter duanya itu Lemon.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bila ada salah-salah kata! Saya juga minta maaf dengan Fans Hinata. Karena saya butuh Chara itu untuk melengkapi Konfliknya. Kesalahan terbesar saya adalah. Memasukkan Chara Shion yang seharusnya menjadi Antagonist. Sementara Hinata adalah Chara Protagonist. Maaf sekali lagi, dan mohon pengertiannya.

Oke, _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Masashi Kismoto.

Love Live: Kimino Sakurako

Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi

Genre: Romance

Rate: M for Adult Theme!

Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Lime or Lemon? Sequel Manager-san.

.

.

Love You, Manager!

.

.

 **A/N:** Yap, sesuai janji. Chapter 2 ini akan ada Lemon, serta Epilogue. Ngomong-ngomong soal Epilogue, enaknya di taruh Chapter 3 atau 2? Di sini aja yah? Oke, silahkan menikmati! Satu lagi. Maaf, bila banyak kata-kata vulgar.

 **Kamar Naruto.**

"Engghh…. Naruu…" suara lenguhan seorang wanita terdengar di sebuah kamar yang besar. "…Akh…" wanita tersebut kembali mendesah akibat sentuhan yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang menindihnya. Lelaki tersebut bernama Naruto Namikaze, seorang lelaki tampan yang menjadi Manager dari wanita yang sedang disentuhnya.

"Mendesahlah… aku ingin mendengar desahanmu ini…" gumam Naruto, ia kemudian mengecup bibir Nozomi dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak ke bagian tubuh Nozomi. "Kau semakin seksi sejak pertama kali kita melakukannya…" Naruto kembali bergumam, kali ini bibir pemuda itu didekatkan sampai ke telinga sang gadis. Ia kemudian menggigit kecil daun telinga Nozomi dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Berhentiihh…. Aku mau…."

Naruto menarik wajahnya, kemudian menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau mau keluar? Atau…"

"Dasar. Aku mau buka baju. Tidak adil kan, kalau kau yang telanjang?" Kali ini Naruto mengangguk paham. Lelaki itu membiarkan orang yang dicintainya itu untuk membuka pakaiannya. Nozomi membuang gaun miliknya itu di atas tumpukan pakaian Naruto, kemudian ia menarik wajah Naruto untuk menciumnya lagi.

"…Emmmphhh….mhhh…." lenguhan demi lenguhan keluar dari kedua bibir pasangan tersebut, kemudian Nozomi mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto untuk bertarung melawan lidah milik pemuda itu.

Naruto sendiri menerimanya dengan pasrah saat lidah dari Nozomi mulai bersilat dengan miliknya. Salah satu dari tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi lagi bagian tubuh sensitive dari Nozomi, ia meremas lembut dada besar itu. Sementara tangan yang lainnya mulai menyusuri bagian bawah yang masih diselimuti oleh celana dalam berwarna ungu.

Nozomi menarik wajahnya sekali lagi. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, pemuda itu mulai menjilati leher jenjang Nozomi, sesekali ia memberikan sebuah _Kissmark_ sebagai tanda bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya, kedua tangan pemuda itu masih tetap berada pada tempatnya, membuat Nozomi mendesah keenakan.

Bibir Naruto kembali turun, kali ini berada di dada besar milik Nozomi. Pemuda itu menatap lapar tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu. "Kamu mau terus menatapnya atau melahapnya?" tanya Nozomi menggoda sang laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia melahap salah satu dada besar milik Nozomi. Dengan cepat, Naruto melahap apa yang berada didepannya itu, sesekali ia menggigit kecil tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu. Nozomi mendesah keras saat Naruto menggigit tonjolan miliknya.

Kedua tangan gadis itu meremas kepala pirang Naruto, begitu juga dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sekarang ini menghimpit tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dari Naruto. "Ahhh… Naruuhh…" Nozomi terus saja mendesah saat Naruto menjilati tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu.

Jilatan Naruto mulai turun ke bawah hingga ke Vagina milik Nozomi. Pemuda itu merenggangkan kedua kaki Nozomi yang menghimpitnya tadi. "Ini seperti pertama kita melakukannya, ya?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu!?"

Naruto tertawa saat mendengar gerutuan Nozomi. "Oke, oke. Kita lanjut!" Naruto mulai mengelus Vagina milik Nozomi, membuat gadis itu mengerang kenikmatan.

 **.**

 **Di luar kamar.**

"Paman, Bibi? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Eli yang sekarang ini menatap bingung Minato dan Kushina yang berada didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

Orang tua Naruto terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh keponakannya itu. "Ka-kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok," ujar Minato tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Eli menyipitkan matanya, ia mencurigai paman dan bibinya ini sedang mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Nozomi. "Hm, lebih baik kalian melakukannya sendiri di kamar kalian, aku tidak mau bila para penghuni disini mencurigai kalian."

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar pernyataan dari Eli. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eli yang masih berdiri disana. Eli sendiri hanya menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum menatap pintu kamar milik Naruto.

"Semoga kalian bahagia…"

 **.**

 **Kembali ke kamar Naruto.**

"Ahhnn…." Nozomi kembali mendesah saat Naruto memasukkan Penis miliknya kedalam lubang Vagina. "… Lakukanlah… dengan lembut…" Naruto mengangguk, lalu ia mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam Vagina Nozomi.

"Keh! Masih sama seperti saat pertama kita melakukannya…" desis Naruto merasakan denyut di dalam Vagina Nozomi. Pemuda itu mulai mengatur pelan pergerakan penis miliknya terhadap Vagina Nozomi. "Apa masih sakit?"

Nozomi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto. Gadis itu menarik kepala Naruto untuk menciumnya kembali saat penis milik Naruto masuk kedalam lubang miliknya. Desahan tertahan kembali keluar saat Naruto mendorong lagi penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam Vagina milik Nozomi.

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari wajah Nozomi. Pemuda pirang itu menatap lembut wajah menggoda milik Nozomi, sesekali ia mencium kedua pipi tembem gadisnya itu. "Kenapa kamu sangat imut sih?" bisik Naruto disela-selanya ia mencium kedua pipi Nozomi.

Wajah Nozomi tambah memerah saat mendengar pujian dari Naruto, ia memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Bodoh!" gumam Nozomi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "…Lanjut… dan selesaikan urusan kita…Kyaa…!" Naruto mengangkat tubuh Nozomi.

Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya. "Baik… Kita selesaikan sekarang!" kedua tangan Naruto yang sudah berada di pantat Nozomi mulai mengangkat dan menurunkan pantat besar gadis itu.

Nozomi lagi-lagi dibuat mendesah. "Pelan… Naruuhh… Kau terlalu cephaatt…." Dengan sekali angguk, Naruto memenuhi permintaan dari gadisnya itu. Ia mengurangi kecepatannya. "Na-naru… Akuh…." Nozomi memeluk kepala kuning Naruto dengan erat di dadanya.

"Hey…. Aku tidak bisa bernafas…" Nozomi terkejut, lalu menarik kembali tubuhnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat kalau nafas Naruto sudah terengah-engah. "Kau mau apa tadi?" tanya Naruto disertai seringai miliknya.

"Aku… uhh…" seringai Naruto semakin bertambah saat Nozomi memalingkan wajahnya malu. Naruto kembali menggerakkan pantat Nozomi. "Ahhnn…. Naruuh… Kau…" Naruto menghiraukan perkataan Nozomi. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat ke dada besar Nozomi, ia kemudian menghisapnya lagi.

Naruto menarik wajahnya lagi, lalu menatap Nozomi. "Aku apa…?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringainya. Ia kembali mempercepat gerakannya. "…Kita selesaikan sekarang, dan cepat-cepat menikah!" Nozomi mendesah keras saat Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Gadis itu memeluk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Akuhh…. Akuhhh…"

"Keh! Kita keluar bersama!"

Naruto terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai klimaks bersama dengan Nozomi, sementara tubuh gadis itu mulai mengejang saat cairan miliknya keluar.

"Na-naruuhh…"

"Ugh!"

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau cairan milik Nozomi sudah membasahi penis miliknya. Sementara itu Naruto mengeluarkan Sperma miliknya ke dalam Rahim milik Nozomi. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mencium bibir seksi Nozomi sembari menidurkan gadis itu di atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian…**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah!" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang serta mata _Jade,_ anak tersebut berlari menuju orang yang dipanggil ayah olehnya.

Sang pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya mulai mengembang, ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap bocah kecil itu. "Menma…" balas pria itu yang sudah memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya pria itu kepada anaknya.

"Aku sama ibu. Ah, ada bibi Eli juga disana!" balas Menma sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka itu. "Ayah, apa ayah ada waktu? Ibu terlalu sibuk bersama bibi Eli. Kakek, dan nenek juga sibuk. Apa aku harus bersama bibi Nico?"

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian mencubit hidung anaknya. "Kamu mau kemana memangnya?"

"Naruto, kamu mau mengajak Menma kemana?"

"Kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, apa kau mau ikut, Nozomi? Kita akan bersenang-senang disana." Balas Naruto kepada sang Istri yang sekarang ini berdiri didepannya.

Nozomi sendiri mengangguk akan ajakan Naruto. "Namun, kita masih di kantor, apa tak masalah kita pergi?" tanya Nozomi kembali, ia khawatir kalau-kalau pekerjaan Naruto akan berantakan.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mendekati sang istri sembari menggendong Menma. "Tak masalah. Aku bisa memberikan pekerjaan ini kepada Ayah, atau Shikamaru yang jadi sekertarisku."

"Jangan Ayah Minato. Beliau akan lelah jika kamu memberikan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana kalau Eli? Dia kan—"

"Kenapa namaku dibawa juga? Aku juga masih ada urusan bersama Kiba—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah—"

"Diam!"

Naruto dan Menma tertawa mendengar pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh Nozomi dan Eli. Pria pirang itu kemudian memeluk pinggang sang istri. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru nanti, dan Eli. Salam untuk Kiba, ya?"

Wajah Eli mulai memerah saat digoda oleh sepupunya. "Di-diamlah!" seru Eli. Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari Kantor Agency Namikaze.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis. Saya masih sibuk dengan urusan Dunia Nyata. Jadi, tidak bisa memaksimalkan Word serta Feelnya. Saya sendiri sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kebanyakan di toko mungkin.

Lemonnya maksa! Anjirr! Padahal saya sudah bolak-balik menulis Lemon, tapi kenapa ini terlalu maksa! Oke, saya mau menenangkan diri.

Emm, untuk beberapa Readers. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya akan istri saya yang galak. '-')a namun, dia sudah mengizinkan kok.

Oke, sekali lagi saya minta maaf sebesa-besarnya. Dan tolong **A/N** ini dibaca dengan seksama, jangan asal Komen. '-')/ *Sudah pusing Authornya*

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
